


[K- project/ fic] Butterfly wings and flames

by Linlylin



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: HOMRA - Freeform, K Project - Freeform, MikoTotsu Week, Other, Suoh Mikoto - Freeform, Totsuka Tatara - Freeform, mikototsu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linlylin/pseuds/Linlylin
Summary: This is a short story I wrote about MikoTotsu, my favorite couple ❤💙 It's also my confession about this sad-filled couple🐥 Hope everyone supports my couple as well as my fic.Partly the story is that the perspective of Anna about MikoTotsu / Tatara / Mikoto is also my perspective, which is all about how I feel about the character ❤Based on all details in the manga, anime and light novel (K-project by Gora)🌹_________________________Hope everyone support 💓
Relationships: Suoh Mikoto/Totsuka Tatara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. / Kushina Anna's perspective about MikoTotsu /

Anna woke up after her birthday night, the same day Tatara died, the girl could not be happy, last night when Tatara was killed, one of her 5 gems was broken. From the first time he met, Anna had always felt that Tatara would die one day if he was still with King, even though he told him that he still did nothing... Did he accept that?

There is no one in the world who is not afraid to die, especially when there are people who are important to himself... Perhaps Tatara is the exception, he is not afraid of anything, I guess!

"It's okay, then everything will be fine."

Anna remembers that sentence, Tatara's words always have charisma, making people believe, Anna also believes, even Mikoto also believes! Yet he ended up leaving... Anna was very sad, she was very upset for Tatara's departure...

If Tatara is dead, who would comfort her whenever she cried...

Who will take care of, pamper, hug Anna...

Who will stop Mikoto?

Anna cried a lot last night, she still hasn't seen, Tatara's last birthday present for me...

Tatara's gentle, sweet smile for everyone... Now gone...

"Anna"

The gentle Tatara voice called her name...

She still vividly remembers, the first time she met people, the image of a bustling Homra when Tatara appeared in her head ... The first person to approach her, the image of a slender boy with tea-colored hair and brown eyes, always giving gentle smiles to everyone ... The first time she looked at Mikoto, she was scared of him, wondering why Tatara would be so close to him...

"If I'm near that person, I won't be able to live long."

Tatara just looked at her in surprise, then smiled gently...

"Thank you for your warning. But, don't tell anyone else what I just told you, okay?"

"Here, I give you a box of cow's milk, you can't say what I just told King, okay?"

Anna looked at the milk box he gave and then at Tatara winking at her, she nodded, holding the milk carton... She thought Tatara was crazy at first, knowing that she would die and still be there. ! Aren't you afraid of death? Looking into Tatara's eyes, Anna saw the soft warmth, hidden inside a little sadness... Then his eyes turned to Mikoto, which was the light of those gentle rays, only a small laugh made it glow his face...

Anna knows, for this person, Mikoto is special, so special that he cannot leave him, he can't feel any kind of affection in this life... apart, Tatara is closest to King, but also keeps a distance from King, from calling to talking...

Anna lay down on the bed, the bedclothes closed, she didn't want to get off the bed at all ... She thought about last night, when Mikoto and the others heard that Tatara was dead, she cried a lot, a lot... But more all Anna understands, the one who wants to explode the most is Mikoto.

Last night Mikoto showed no expression on his face, only fire was burning in his eyes, violent flames were gradually burning around Mikoto's body. Inside he was screaming, Anna ran back and hugged him, because she knew, the one who was the most mad to know that Tatara died not himrself or anyone in Homra, but Mikoto...

Tatara is dead, then who is holding back Mikoto's anger?

Anna was always worried wondering, she really liked Mikoto, it was also a special affection, it could be a friendship, but it could be something else...

Anna curled up in the blanket, those memories were unforgettable... When Kusanagi and Misaki brought Tatara's body home, everyone cried, crying a lot. Tatara's body moved into Mikoto's room, she had peeked in his room, she saw Mikoto take the earring from Tatara's ear and put it on his left ear, Anna saw it clearly, just like Tatara's piercing position, Mikoto put his hand to touch the rim Tatara's ears, he stroked that place... When he looked into his eyes, she saw the regret and sadness in King's eyes, his eyes affectionately looking at Tatara's bloody body, his face was like smiling softly, very sad... Because of her connection with Mikoto, she could feel his pain, the fire screaming in his heart...

The sky was full of stars as if mocking them, last night was a sleepless night for Homra!

That night, Tatara's body was taken to the sea, watching him lying in a coffin, surrounded by white flowers covered, Tatara lying there, he was beautiful, like an angel... His face was still smiling. gentle, like a happy, contented...

Anna held the rose in her hand, the rose Tatara bought for Mikoto to give him for her on her birthday ... She approached Tatara's body, placed a light kiss on his cheek, and placed the flower first. Tatara's chest, as if returning what belonged to the person in the coffin, then walked away... She saw Mikoto approaching, he used the flame in his hand, the terrifying low-pitched voice, shouting loudly...

"No blood, no bone, no ash"

The first time Anna saw Mikoto say that slogan, then everyone shouted in tears, Misaki screamed...  
"I will definitely kill them all".

Anna saw Mikoto use fire to burn the coffin, the flames exploded, Mikoto took out a cigarette, approached the fire and brought the cigarette tip close, as goodbye, maybe it was King's closeness. and his courtiers... The coffin was burned, until only ashes were left in the wind...

In Anna's mind, a voice...

The song Tatara has for King...

The lyrics of Tatara once dreamily voiced in the pure improvisation...

"... King, if I die..."

"... Take my blood, my personal identity, keep it by your side.

Burn my body, and the bones will turn to ash.

And spread the ashes into the sky, so that I can enter into the air to follow you all the time. "

No blood. No bone. No ash.

"Don't keep useless things like corpses."

Anna looked at the blazing fire, then looked at Mikoto, but she couldn't see his face clearly. Mikoto turned around, he walked towards Anna and Kusanagi, he stroked her head then silently walked towards the corner of the sea ...

"Mikoto" Anna exclaimed, but Mikoto did not react, only walking.

Anna knew Mikoto did not want her to follow, he wanted to be alone, the silhouette alone, walking alone towards the night made her heart ache...

She knew, Mikoto would always be that lonely without Tatara, only Tatara could understand how painful that loneliness was, the loneliness of a king... Anna thought, maybe Tatara had for Mikoto and the others to understand the definition of a family, so he had long been a very important Homra person... Tatara had sent everything into Homra so that now he would be gone forever...

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Shortly after Tatara died, Anna found Homra's atmosphere not much better, still filled with tension... Mikoto went to Scepter 4, confined herself there. And everyone is looking for the formless King - the enemy has a gun to shoot Tatara, Anna is with Kusanagi...

"Kusanagi" She called out.

"What is it, Anna?"

"When will Mikoto return?"

Kusanagi just silently looked at Anna, why is it so silent? Anna looked back bewilderedly, the child's innocent eyes filled with expectation that he could not keep silent...

"I'll be back soon, rest assured."

Kusanagi rubbed her head, looking with comforting eyes ... Anna ran back to Mikoto's chair or slept, she lay down, crouched down, closed her eyes to sleep...

In her mind, she and Mikoto were walking on the road on cold days when the snow began to fall ... By the time Tatara died, the snow began to fall, so cold! But Mikoto's fire was still so warm! Anna chuckled while walking beside him, clinging to Mikoto's shirt...

"Mikoto"

"Huh?"

"Even knowing that, do you keep taking revenge for him?"

"It's not a noble"

"I just do what I want to do"

Mikoto said that while smoking, the smell of smoke mixed in the cold of winter, the girl was cold, Anna understood his words ... It was because he wanted revenge, Anna understood people like Mikoto. neither revenge to show his kindness, nor revenge for his courtiers, but simply revenge for Tatara... 'Nobleness' is not in the notion of a king... This is purely personal, and that's what Anna is worried about...

Anna felt Mikoto's lonely coldness, even though Mikoto was right beside her and she felt strangely distant ... Mikoto was keeping a distance from her? Mikoto seemed to not care about anything anymore... He was so cold, after Tatara's death, Mikoto's face became heavy...

Tatara's death was really influential, the king killed the king, then the war between the kings will occur, how much war will be... Anna did not dare to imagine...

• first •


	2. Chapter 2

The winter is very cold, snow is everywhere, white is all over the sky. Anna's condition was a bit tired, recently she was very tired and sleepy... She felt the endless energy from the depths of her chest, it was the fire, the last fire Mikoto left for she... Warmed her heart, but it grew bigger and bigger...

A fire that can't be ignited is not called a fire, Anna knows she can't hold back for long, can't hide people for long ... but she still wants to hold it back, because she knows it's fire Mikoto and not hers...

Mikoto is dead...

He died after Tatara... On the day he died, the sky was dyed with a dazzling red, the color she loved... The color seemed to have died with him...

That day, the Red King Damocle sword cracked to pieces, Mikoto spread her arms wide to greet the two blades, accepting death to me ... The first sword just above his head fell and disappeared. when the second tip of the Blue King (Blue King) pierced Mikoto's chest, the red color created gorgeous butterflies ... The butterfly wings of Tatara came to pick Mikoto...

The red color of farewell...

Butterfly wings are a welcome... Welcoming Mikoto to another world...

The butterfly wing that Anna sees is that every time Tatara looks up at King's crimson sword, he turns out a crimson butterfly, sending it flying towards the red sword, flying around it... Where does the butterfly go? Create a thin line of light as if leading the way...

As the blade pierced Mikoto's chest, the sky was red, King Aura's seals on Homra's body flew up, like bright, silent red flowers, it was the last birthday present Mikoto gave Tatara to her, the prettiest gift but also the most pitiful gift... You know, she heard Mikoto echoing in her head at that moment...

"Anna... Did you see this beautiful red?"

"Mikotooo"

Anna screamed, tears welling up, her heart aching...

Anna's icy heart seemed to break...

This pain like heavy snow, piled up inside Anna...

Suoh Mikoto, the fire of her heart, the most beautiful flame that warmed Anna's cold heart...

The beautiful color that Mikoto left for her, the last word that Mikoto left for Anna...

'Sorry, Anna! I can't show you that beautiful red color anymore! '

She knew Mikoto had chosen death long ago, he couldn't live without Tatara by his side, Tatara was important to him, important in every way... Tatara was always with him, giving him everything. , telling him more about the meaning of life, the only one who dared to touch him when his flames exploded, who made him choose to become King... Tatara was the one who held back his strength and gave He is a family, makes him better understand love, solidarity...

'It is also Tatara's duty to meet Mikoto ...'

Anna suffers...

Hearing Mikoto's call resound in her mind, she realized that the subconscious connection between her and Mikoto was still not gone, still here ... After a moment Anna ran towards the falling flames of fire, she spread her arms. Accepting it, Anna smiled happily like a child, because she knew Mikoto and Tatara were always with her...

So Tatara's gift for you is so beautiful? Now Anna has seen the red color Mikoto and Tatara gave her...

The moment Mikoto spread her arms to receive, from afar she could see his contented smile, her left ear piercing red, the smile that seemed like goodbye, as he fell, the red butterflies fluttered around. around as if to support, just as welcome again...

He went to Tatara... He got my revenge for Tatara, killed the Colorless King... But left Homra and left, leaving Anna, leaving Kusanagi, leaving everyone...

"What do I look like to you, Anna? A monster? Or a beast?"

"You are a fire"

"A big and beautiful fire... bright red flame"

Anna answered when Mikoto asked her how to look at him, Anna knew Mikoto was a beautiful flame, she liked his red color, red warmed her heart... He gave her a family, a home, His whole flame, giving her everything like Tatara had given him the same...

Eventually he and Tatara went away leaving Homra and the rest. Because he knew that Anna had a family, and everyone was around, he didn't need to worry anymore ... He went to the side who knew him like himself, even Anna herself and everyone couldn't hold him back. again...

12 days... is the number of days I've lived since Tatara died...

Those 12 days must have been painful, the body restrained in fire, isolated from everyone, with Anna. Confine yourself in Scepter 4 prison...

Anna thought that she wanted to cry, she cried a lot when Mikoto died, but above all she knew he was always with her ... Both Tatara and Mikoto would always light the way for her and she was happy for that...

'Then everything will be fine'

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Currently Anna is imprisoned in a golden cage, she is trying to suppress her strength. Outside Misaki is fighting with Sukuna on the side Green King... Suddenly Kusanagi appeared, he approached the cage where Anna was imprisoned, looked down and said...

"Anna, there's no need to hold back anymore."

"Welcome the New King!"

Hearing Kusanagi say, Anna woke up, she fell into a dream, Anna gradually opened her eyes, she lay in the room with very soft colors, light in every corner of the room, Anna found herself lying on a bed very big ... This place is like a different world, thinking of paradise. She was surprised to see Tatara sitting in front of her looking at her with worried eyes...

"Tatara"

He was still so beautiful, still a white shirt, still tea-colored hair, still gentle eyes looking at Anna...

"Anna"

"Mikoto took revenge for yoi... and he died with you..."

"Um ... I'm sorry, Anna."

"This is a dream, right?"

"That's right, Anna."

"Anna ... Go tell him".

...

"Mikoto!"

"Mm"

"Mikoto is stupid!"

"Mm"

"But ... your red is still warm"

Anna was crying and smiling, she looked at Mikoto with a little sad eyes, also a little happiness ... Mikoto in front of her was real, that warmth, that gentle gaze, and Tatara too... Both of them gave Anna a home, raised her and gave her warmth... The two people Anna really treasured...

"That's not my red..."

"Eh?"

"That's your red, Anna."

"... my? Red... mine? What can I...?"

Mikoto wanted Anna to inherit his position... Anna was surprised, the moment Mikoto's gaze shifted to Tatara, Anna watched Mikoto, the little girl understood, what Mikoto and Tatara left for themselves...

They left her a family...

Leave her the warmest fire...

Leaving her the most beautiful memories of life...

"Anna! I won't let a bad dream end like a bad dream." Tatara sat on the chair, smiling softly at Anna...

Anna smiled at Tatara, the light around him was as warm as Mikoto ... So, he had always been with Mikoto, long ago, in Anna's memory, the two of them were always together, they were two inseparable individuals... Anna understands how important they are to each other...

Mikoto gently lowered herself to the same level as Anna, he put his hand on her cheek, his eyes sparked with warm sparks like Anna had said 'You are a beautiful fire'...

"Anna"

Anna felt affection, just like a dream ... The gentleness of Mikoto and Tatara warmed her, guided her, closed her eyes, Anna awoke back to reality...

She could feel the great source of power boiling inside her ... Her power was immense, it was Mikoto's intensity, no less violent and more gentle, clear. from Tatara...

Finally the New Red Emperor appears, being the future queen of Homra... Anna's destiny is to use flames to protect everyone, she is the perfect combination of Mikoto and Tatara, Anna has just revealed exposing it while also restraining it...

Anna smiled, confidently moving forward, the girl with a petite figure, now more mature...

_______________________

• 2 •


	3. Chapter 3

Anna has a traumatic past, her parents died when she was very young, Anna was with her but she was caught in one of the choices of stone slabs... Almost became Blue King, may Luckily saved by Mikoto, he gave her a family, showing her what it means to love...

Then Anna has a connection with Mikoto, she can feel what he feels... She has a Tatara who always takes care of, pampered her, has a Mikoto who always protects, cherishes, gets the boy is like a little princess... Thinking of having an entire family, who would have thought that God would take Anna's two most important Homra...

Mikoto and Tatara, then a 12-year-old girl alone struggling with the fire that Mikoto left, he left her for Kusanagi - his right hand, leaving the immature Homra boys, leaving her baby all...

And then Anna officially became the next Red King...

__________________

In the winter days, Anna sat on the sofa at Homra bar, today is a holiday, so no one came, only Kusanagi was cleaning the wine glasses and glasses...

Anna looked at him, lost two close friends, must be very painful, but Kusanagi also did not show anything... How strong! Anna also wishes she could be stronger, to protect everyone and Homra, just like how Mikoto and Tatara did...

Looking through the window of the shop, the snow had stopped, the sky had brightened a lot... Anna recalled the winter 2 years ago... Back then, she was very scared of Mikoto, because he looked very scary, but also very beautiful, very difficult to touch... Mikoto used to rub her head, gradually Anna felt that she was no longer afraid of him, increasingly liked to be near him... Being close to Mikoto was very warm, because her body was very cold, so she liked being with Mikoto, following him everywhere...

Anna treats Homra like a family, Tatara is gentle like a mother, always gently pats, cares for her little by little... Anna remembers the times Tatara praised herself as a good girl... But actually she always revealed what Tatara had made Mikoto know, thinking that it was really sorry for him...

Anna laughed softly, she didn't laugh as much as she did now, since Mikoto and Tatara died, Anna knew how to express her feelings more, she wanted to express all her feelings so that everyone could understand. As a Red King, her abilities are still immature, so Anna has to learn a lot... She wants to be immersed in life, to be able to go everywhere, to find interesting things in life like Tatara. worked...

Then one day, her broken heart will only be a small scar... Then Anna will find the most special person in her life...

Anna has a feeling that whenever they see Mikoto and Tatara together, they are very quiet but very caring, like Mikoto always tapping on Tatara's head but actually due to Tatara getting into danger ... Or Tatara knows Mikoto's food tastes clearly...

Perhaps for Tatara, Mikoto was the only special one...

Anna was really surprised when Tatara touched Mikoto unaffected, even making him suppress the anger that was about to flare up...

Now that I think about it, it really was like Tatara's power, just like Kusanagi said, Tatara was like a pureblood, and Mikoto was the most ferocious lion, needing to be homogeneous... Now she understood very well. many things, what Tatara did for Mikoto is also for Homra's future, Tatara is very far-sighted...

"Tatara is really good."

"That's very good! He is the weakest member but strong in spirit and mind" 

Anna rushed over to the tallest hanging picture at the shop, the pictures Mikoto and Tatara took together... Anna always engraved their image in their hearts, the image of both no one smiling, Tatara's face soft. easy and quiet, and Mikoto is seriously scary...

Anna looked at the picture and smiled... Mikoto and Tatara are always in her heart, will always be the best...

"Maybe my fire was not as strong as Mikoto's..."

"... But everything will be fine."

Anna looks at everyone sternly, she says she will become strong to protect everyone and everyone will protect Anna, that's why she's fine! All of them suddenly looked at Anna, smiled...

"Anna has matured."

Yes Anna wants to protect everyone, wants Homra to continue to exist, wants everyone to stay here forever... Mikoto and Tatara have left Anna too much, so she must be the heir and continue to keep preserve, protect and develop the most valuable things...

She finally understood why Tatara chose to stay with King despite knowing she was going to die, she understood why Mikoto chose to take revenge and choose death according to Tatara ... Both of them lived a life with no regrets, they were content with their deaths... Only by being together did they sense what it meant to be 'alive' properly... Mikoto and Tatara though gone forever but with Homra, to Anna, they forever exist...

Anna looked out, the light coming in, just like the light when she met Mikoto and Tatara in the apartment their sunlit room... So beautiful!

_____________________

'Sorry for bringing your fire, Anna.'

'Sorry for leaving you alone for everything'.

'But I still have teammates, I have Kusanagi, I have Homra...'

* * * * * * * * * * * *

• 3 •


	4. Chapter 4

After the battle with the Green King faction, Anna has improved her abilities, she has been able to protect everyone stably... Because everyone is always there, she feels herself. So much more confident. And she admires the way Mikoto and Tatara lived in the past, they were really strong, now Anna understands the loneliness Mikoto suffered, it's true that without Tatara around, it would not be possible for a Mikoto to be like her. so...

Anna remembered about 4 years ago, when she and Kasanagi and Tatara were at Homra's bar, the doorbell rang, Mikoto exasperatedly kicked the door in...

The atmosphere around Mikoto was as hot as fire, as Mikoto sat down on the chair, Anna happily ran out to sit next to him. She knew he was upset, Anna saw Mikoto look at her hands, hot as fire, suddenly from the opposite seat, Tatara peeked out from under the covers...

"Today's dinner has Thai soup"

"Are you here?"

"Of course, this is my nap place! I've worked hard!"

Tatara peeking out from the blanket, looking like a small cat, still as gentle as that...

"You don't necessarily have to fight them!"

"Why must I become a king?"

"I know!" Tatara answered quickly.

"Because you're different from everyone"

"Everyone says that..."

"Even so, you still take them seriously, don't you?"

At that time, Anna saw clearly, Tatara's eyes suddenly became exceptionally sharp, the slight smile on her lips, giving the opposite person a very attractive feeling... Tatara pointed to Anna, Mikoto turned to look at her, Anna ignored I don't understand, the conversation of the two of you never understand what they are saying...

"But one day, I will..."

"It's okay, it's okay!"

"Are you always optimistic?"

"Because there's nothing to be afraid of."

...

"You are a king. Your power is not to destroy..."

Saying that, Tatara affirmed with his fist, he brought his left fist to the king, she saw Mikoto reach out and grab it, closing Tatara's fist in the palm of his hand...

"... but to protect."

"I assure you" Tatara smiled again, his gentle smile, quiet, his eyes fixed on King.

At that time, Anna felt that Tatara's fist was very light, like a cheering, as a powerful thing that affirmed the beast in Mikoto's heart ... Now that she understood, Tatara meant that he did not have to fear your strength or worry the beast in you will hurt everyone... Tatara, Anna and everyone will always be there and always help him...

Anna is the same now, she is controlling her power as best as possible ... Because of her cold body, she can control it, Anna's own fire...

Anna kept reminiscing about that time ... Ah, when she opened her eyes wide and looked at the two of them, she knew Mikoto would not harm the people he treasured, even if he lost control of it...

Anna saw Mikoto look at Tatara in amazement, as he realized something from Tatara's fist, Tatara's words seemed to say that don't let your power control you, master it...

"What is Thai soup?" Mikoto suddenly said.

"It's very hot and sour. It's all red and the taste is great... But the taste is deep and unforgettable" Tatara said.

"Is it red?" Anna was curious, she could only hear the bright red eyes...

"Yes, very red!"

"Did Anna help you do it?" Tatara bent over to the girl and smiled.

"Are you going to cook?" Mikoto wondered.

"I'll finish it now"

Tatara laughed mischievously, dragging Anna to work with her, Anna learned to cook very fast, everything Tatara taught her learned quickly, she noticed several times he also taught Misaki how to cook and how to make cakes ... Anna always wondered questions, immediately asked...

"Why do you teach Misaki to cook?"

Quietly a bit, Tatara's eyes were a bit sad, he just smiled, exclaimed...

"Misaki cooks very well, but doesn't know how to use the kitchen at Homra, and I want Misaki to be the one who cooks for King and the rest later."

"Where are you going?"

"I... will not leave anywhere."

Anna was silent, she knew what Tatara meant, but she was just silent .... Anna was dedicated to making Thai food, she knew Tatara knew what King liked, so she wanted to learn to make them, she wanted to helping Mikoto with even the smallest things...

Recalling that time, Anna is now more mature, thanks to Tatara, she can do everything, she cooks for everyone, she takes care of his plants, she stores the weird objects that he brought back, she also kept the footage that Tatara had filmed people from 4 years ago, the videos here filled with their memories, the videos with Mikoto, Tatara, everyone in them... It's so nostalgic. recite!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Anna looked at the guitar at the corner, little girl touching it, too much dust! It's been a long time, no one has used it, this is the guitar that Tatara left, in the past he used to compose music and sing very well ... The clear, sweet voice unites people, the song Her most memorable is 'Circle of friends', the song that Tatara touched everyone's heart... The song that Anna has always remembered...

"Intersection that many people cross every day

That's where I met you

Those days were so beautiful

When we play and have fun together

We walk side by side toward the future

As long as they stay together... the ups and downs will face together

pass together, and be protected together.

Prayers like the sunset

gradually absorbed by the fanciful moonlight

Our connection is passionate and warm

And I hope we will be like that forever... "

* * * * *

Then there was Kusanagi telling about the first meeting of the three of them to Anna and Misaki ... He met King while cleaning the schoolyard, Mikoto was lazy, lying on the bench doing nothing, sometimes there he just brought the broom closer to the joke, who expected Mikoto to blow the broom when he did not know... And still woke up from that moment, he wanted to make friends with Mikoto...

The encounter with Tatara was very strange, he rode his bicycle over Mikoto's face, crashing into the wall, while Mikoto was conscious, the moment she saw Mikoto, Tatara ran and knelt to the ground where Mikoto stood and exclaimed...

"You are King"

At that time Mikoto didn't care, and Tatara was like a stalker, Kusanagi and Mikoto were everywhere, Tatara was clinging to me like a leech ... Just saying a big "King" word, and so on and so forth. when Mikoto had to give in to "take over" Tatara... And from there the trio of Homra's leaders were born...

9 years, Kusanagi, Mikoto and Totsuka trio have been together for 9 years...

A time full of beautiful memories, they met 9 years ago, went through so many happy and sad things, became three indispensable pillars of Homra...

And eventually Mikoto and Tatara left, leaving Kusanagi to stay at Homra, with the obligation to continue developing Homra and protecting the next Red King...

Kusanagi kept telling, mentioning crying, that was the first time, Anna saw Kusanagi crying after the death of her two best friends ...

He cried while pouring the wrong wine into three glasses, he remembered the taste of Mikoto and Tatara, he thought they were still here, and then cried like a child ... At that time Anna and Misaki stood. See, both of them seem to be able to see Mikoto and Tatara sitting in the same place... They were comforting Kusanagi, still three, still in the same position, still having the same conversation as old friends. see again...

Still laughter filled the room...

There is still the smell of tobacco everywhere...

Still glasses on the table...

Anna and Misaki watched them smile brightly, tears streaming down their faces...

• 4 •


	5. /Totsuka Tatara's perspective/

Totsuka Tatara is an emotionless, cold person with everything in the world, he spent a bad childhood... His biological parents abandoned him, staying with his foster father gambling gambling, neither did he have a feeling... Always smile, calmly say...

"It's okay, everything will be fine then"

He couldn't even grieve after the death of his adoptive father, his adoptive father once said...

"What a cold boy!"

The familiar saying he used to tell Tatara as a habit...

"I'm such a bad and hopeless dad? And you're like that and I'm not any better."

When the adoptive father said that, Tatara got angry...

"Don't say that is all my fault" But then he calmed down "I'm sorry..."

"You're interested in everything but can't stick with anything for too long"

At that time, Tatara just smiled, he thought to himself 'Maybe'... It's true that he was interested in everything, but it was easy to get bored and could not stick with anything for long...

Before he died, his poor foster father said...

"I hope someday you'll find something so important that you want to hold on."

And it's true that Tatara found... He met Suoh Mikoto during the toughest days of his life... Right when he first met, he knew Mikoto was King in his heart, the person he wanted to keep tight, is the person he wants to chained... The person with red hair like flames, cold ruthless eyes, unapproachable personality, horribly lazy, who just likes to do everything according to his will, heartless to life... He like it all...

"He has all the qualities of a king, even more..."

"Why are you following this guy? Want to die?"

"Because it's King, and I will become King's retainer"

"Don't you think that one day he will be king?"

Tatara told Kusanagi that when he was seriously injured in the hospital, looking at Tatara's gentle eyes when he mentioned Mikoto, Kusanagi didn't know what to say...

The days passed and Mikoto became the real king...

"Go"

"You want me to be king, don't you?"

Tatara eyes brightened, running after Mikoto, smiling widely.

Tatara knew that he influenced Mikoto a lot, he was with King for a long time, always smiling gently, he brought everything he was most interested in for Mikoto, he showed Mikoto that the world was so beautiful come on, how wonderful man is...

Innocent, mischievous, sensitive and delicate... Once upon entering the room to call Mikoto, Tatara saw that he was on fire, his surroundings were on fire, the violent flames that could burn any death who is nearby...

Tatara just smiled, then gently walked in...

"King"

Mikoto startled, he looked up at Tatara, his voice low...

"Quickly get away from me, you'll be hurt."

He chased him, he was afraid he could not control it... Tatara still walked to Mikoto, he knelt, smiled softly... He was not afraid of Mikoto's flame, he wanted to be touched. it, you crave it...

"It's okay... Everything will be fine then"

"I won't be hurt"

Tatara clenched his right hand into a fist, taking it towards King's right chest, Mikoto immediately caught it, his hand clutching his fist... Mikoto's eyes showed surprise, his flame gradually faded alkaline...

Tatara knew, King had to endure too much, being the Red King, the king of flames that could not flare up, did not fit the style of a violent king... Tatara was not afraid of the flames of Mikoto, because he loved it... He loved that aggressive fire, he loved that red so much that he wanted to live in it...

"If only I could be united into your fire, so that I can be with you forever."

He is the only one and the first person to touch the flames of the King, reach the flames inside King, who understands Mikoto's loneliness, understands him as himself, understands to be as deep dark places as the abyss inside you...

He lifted his spirits, always saying just one calm sentence Mikoto... Yet he gradually believed, he believed Tatara's words ... That made Tatara very happy, because he was also helpful For King ... Just like when he first became King, witnessing Mikoto's strength at the most prolific moment, his strength was red, burning a whole sky, at the same time the sword on the top of the Red King was gradually cracking... Seeing that, Tatara worried, he immediately got out of safety...

"King"

Tatara's voice rang like a wake-up call to Mikoto, he looked at him with helpless eyes...

"Please hold down a little. I'm waiting here."

The fire around Mikoto gradually calmed down, Tatara saw the flames subside, his eyes softly looking at King...

"Burn them up ..." Mikoto told his teammates, then the crowd burst out, shouting the group's slogan...

"No blood. No bone. No ash"

This is the slogan that Tatara came up with for the group, he just accidentally thought of when he thought of King, he thought of a certain time, when he died, he wanted King to be the one do it, like the tagline and the song that you have come up with...

Tatara stopped King's power at all times when Mikoto was about to go beyond the limit, he could even survive in Mikoto's fire...

Typically, the rebellion of Misaki Yata and Saruhiko Fushimi's mischief... The large number of ranks made Misaki and Fushimi determined to complete a dangerous mission. Tatara knew that Fushimi had hacked Homra's computer links, the first impression of Tatara was "Well... The boy is very smart"...

But unfortunately, 'this mountain is higher and there is another mountain higher', Tatara accessed and hacked the Fushimi server, and warned Red King here and would get angry... He only threatened the two of us to stop again, who expected both of them to charge... Fushimi was caught by Mikoto's fire and almost burned... Tatara saw that, he gently appeared behind Fushimi and hugged him, protecting him from the flame King's fire...

The fire was burning, Tatara knew that the child he was hugging felt warm, he lacked the affection of the family, yearning for that kind of love... Tatara closed his eyes and hugged Fushimi, smiling gently ... as if the mother was hugging her child in a flaming fire, the scene was breathtakingly beautiful...

"You alright?"

"Is your face burnt?"

"Ah... I see part of your eyebrow is missing."

"King..."

"Kusanagi told us not to hurt the children, did we?"

"I didn't hurt anyone," Mikoto said coldly.

Mikoto held back the power, the surrounding flames disappeared...

Tatara loves Fushimi and Misaki, wants those two to join Homra, especially he notices Fushimi, he is very special, very smart and lonely, it is a bit like him... Like from deep deep inside...

He knows Misaki is very passionate, he will definitely like the King and the King will like him very much ... And that's right ... Fushimi only cares about Misaki, does not care about anyone... Thinking about that, Tatara knew that someday Fushimi would leave Homra, where he belonged not here ... There was Misaki, so Fushimi stayed behind, but he really hated Mikoto, because Misaki always did just look and care for each King...

Tatara on the other hand, found it very cute, besides King, he was quite interested in Fushimi, liked him very much... So he always tried to make fun of Fushimi, then gradually the two became closer... The day Fushimi left the group, Tatara was still in contact although Misaki considered him a traitor... Tatara just smiled and said...

"It's okay, that might be a better place for Fushimi."

Tatara understands each and every member of Homra so well, so he speaks like a pureblood... He helps them realize what they need, leading the Homra boys along the right path best, help them solve their problems...

Tatara is likened to Homra's mother, bringing the boys to Homra, then raising them, making them believe in love, making them loyal to King, and bringing their vast love to them... For Anna, the youngest and the only girl in Homra, Tatara spoils her youngest, taking pity on her to guide her, if Mikoto always lets Anna follow her to protect her, then Tatara always held her and patted her, pampering her with her delicate flair...

Since then, Anna from a girl without a parent, no family, became a little princess in the eyes of everyone, she was pampered by the boys and was also patted and protected... Tatara It feels like she will become the next King, she has a connection with Mikoto and at the same time it is very similar to him...

It resembled Mikoto from the bottom of her soul, loneliness, endurance, coldness, to how much she loved red ... Tatara knew she was not afraid of King, she really liked Mikoto, so always follow me...

Perhaps because of that similarity, she created a sympathy between the two lonely souls ... Mikoto understood her and found her to be like her, because of that, Anna could be near and touching Mikoto without scared and affected by your fire...

Tatara knows King very well, he knows it well ... He knows why King and Anna have each connection from the flames... And he is relieved because of that...

He was glad that he was the only one who could restrain King... At the same time, he greatly admired Anna when she appeared in King's dream, what he wanted... Tatara felt strongly that, someday, Anna will become the future King, a king with all the qualities and control her strength...

• 5 •  



	6. Chapter 6

Totsuka Tatara is a person who smiles, always smiles softly and treats everything as scary... He is not the one who tries to hide his sadness, but he smiles because it is his own style... The boy who was born on February 14 - Valentine's Day, his smile is as sweet as candy, a smile that warms other people's hearts, a smile that reassures others... But the same worship smile is also full of bitterness, like candies with bitter taste ...

"It's okay, everything will be fine." 

Tatara is a person who has a very positive mindset, loves life... sometimes naive, sometimes serious, sometimes innocent, sometimes naughty but sometimes subtle, sensitive, is who was close to everyone and aloof... When he was young, he always followed King, but by the time Homra was, he had shortened the distance from King, from one step to a half, and tried just gonna stop there...

He then built a large wall to keep distance from him, but at the same time he was the one closest to King... A very special person, everything Tatara dabbles in is suspiciously perfect...

When dealing with group members' issues, Tatara always uses words to scare people... He has an interest in everything but in a few short minutes... many special hobbies, such as being very fond of drawing graffiti on King's face while he is sleeping and taking pictures back to look at them, like to take photos to retain memories, or like to curl up in blankets while sleeping, because it brings feelings feeling warm and safe for him...

Especially in the winter, when it was very cold, King only wore a thin coat and put on an extra coat, knowing that his body temperature was very high, Tatara considered him a fireplace and sat close to keep Warming his body... And Mikoto didn't deny it, he is not afraid to become a fireplace for Tatara... 

With his ridiculous pranks, King and the others are just helpless, and elusive ... The strange thing is that King didn't ban him, even though he did what he wanted... Tatara didn't pay much attention, always smiling brightly satisfied with his mischievous jokes...

Tatara remembers that when he was three in Homra, he was given an earring by Mikoto during high school maturity, he liked it so much, he ran to where Kusanagi wanted to press right... And he pierced himself in the left ear his blood, even smiling, made Kusanagi so nervous...

"You have to calm down if you want to press! It has to be technical!"

"I found it simple to click, click to play, I heard that"

Kusanagi helplessly looked at Tatara, he turned away to get medical equipment to disinfect him... Tatara is a person who does not know what pain is, he is always conscious of things that seriously hurt him, like learning Misaki how to slip. plank and then broke his arm, or Eric almost stabbed his stomach when he went to deal with Eric's own Homra member... But Tatara made everyone believe, believing that he would not die, not leave anywhere...

The person he cares about most is King, everyone can see the difference... From eating to living and thinking of King, he knows it clearly in his palm ... As in every meal, he always teased by putting piles of pepper into everyone's curry, then laughing ... But never into King food, because he thought King would fear pepper. Or every morning, he warmed up a carton of milk for Mikoto and then called him to wake up...

Anna once warned him that if he was with King, one day he would die, Tatara was surprised at first, then he was worried, but in the end, he accepted it... You know, She has the ability to foresee the future, and you might die!

But Tatara selfishly decided everything on his own, he didn't want King and everyone to worry ... If King knew that, he would be hard to be with him anymore ... Tatara wanted to stay, This is your family, this is your home... You will always live here...

He insisted he would not leave until he died ... Even so, he was very worried, worried that one day he would have to leave King... Perhaps that was the most regretful thing he always had. wishing it would never happen...

'I will never leave you'

'I will always be with you, King'.

In his heart, Tatara never spoke to King, if he could, he wished he could live forever with everyone in Homra, the best and happiest days of his life...

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Tatara always acted independently and dangerous, so Mikoto always knocked on his head ... Tatara just hugged his head painfully, still smiling brightly... Once he went up to the room to call Mikoto, coming in to see him. sleep, eyebrows furrowed slightly...

"King"

"Are you having nightmares? Is your dream bad?"

Mikoto said nothing, slowly opened her eyes, looked up at Tatara, and later spoke ...

"Never sleep without nightmares..."

Tatara gently walked to King's side, he smiled and said...

"It's okay, as long as you don't think too much, naturally will have a good night's sleep"

Mikoto suddenly reached out and squeezed Tatara's head, using a little force, Tatara winced in pain...

"King ... What are you doing? It hurts a lot."

He held his head, crying so badly, tears in his eyes, angrily watching King, Mikoto's arms were as hard as steel, thinking perhaps squeezing harder than his head could shatter... Mikoto released his hand, his eyebrows furrowed slightly, lying on the couch...

"Your head... just a little force can shatter."

Tatara looked at King in surprise, he laughed, his eyes softly saying...

"I will be fine".

Tatara knew, King was always worried about him, but at the same time trusted him... He was happy to see that King cared so much. Tatara is very carefree, he always worries about others but he doesn't think about himself...

Do you know King gets his hands in his work from time to time, or warns him of dangerous people to avoid...

Tatara was the one who always solved Homra's problems... Like times and Yamata - Homra's member, causing trouble, taking advantage of the reputation of the Red King to do illegal things, everything he solved was very smooth and complete. perfect ... That time when he was trying to talk to Yamata, Mikoto appeared from behind him, he handled Yamata's business as he wanted... Mikoto was a very rough person, and whatever he said, he made the boy scared to blush...

Tatara saw that Mikoto wanted to ask the boy to leave Homra... He looked at Yamata's pitiful face, unable to stand it any longer...

'King needs a family, and must have a big family with a great unity and convergence of all elements'

...

"No way"

"A dangerous king like you needs your rightful position."

"... A place where you can take a nap, eat as much as you like and be entertained, relaxed..."

"Not just for your benefit, but for public"

Tatara pointed at King's face, he said that he did not abstain at all, Mikoto looked at him in surprise, his cigarette lighter dropped lightly...

"I don't care about a damn thing about public" Mikoto said in a low voice.

"Then do it for me."

Tatara said and made a mischievous smile, his piercing glowed blue ... Mikoto was silent for nothing to say, turning her face away from Tatara's eyes...

"Anyway, let's talk about it."

Tatara said the final sentence, he smiled gently to King... Everything he wanted to do was just want to give King a family no more and no less, Tatara wanted him to live longer than anyone and run Homra well. He wanted to contribute to doing something for King, Tatara has a habit of always blaming himself for nothing for everyone, he is always too considerate to others, to the point of not caring. myself ... So when he saw him objecting to more members, Tatara reacted harshly...

He did not let King do whatever he wanted... Which gradually gave King confidence, Tatara wanted King to trust people and he also put faith in him... That he would stop his power and bring it to protect everyone...

• 6 •


	7. Chapter 7

Totsuka Tatara is a selfish person... Decides everything, then conceals it ... He cares about others and leaves himself, thinking that he is not so important that others have to die , that was his selfish thought. He lived 9 years with King and Homra in accordance with the concept of 'living' ... Ever since he met King, Tatara had never known what it was like to 'live' ... His smile was more genuine, more radiant, from a person who only smiles at the pain of others becoming a more emotional person...

Tatara once asked Kusanagi...

"I wonder if King will regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Regret has become king"

"Because the stone chose him, and he has no right to decide."

"Yeah, maybe so"

Tatara just smiled, he knew, if Mikoto did not want it, no one would catch... But he ended up choosing to be the real King...

"What about you? Regret? Are you regretting that you call King and he became the real King?"

Tatara hesitated, he was silent for a moment, what did he want from King? No, Tatara simply wanted Mikoto to become King and live a happy, happy life ... But he didn't expect, the stone chose him, chose him to be the true King... So what he wanted in Mikoto what?

"I ... have no regrets"

No matter what, what the outcome is, Tatara has decided, he will not leave King half a step away... He always blames himself for calling 'King' too much so the slab chose I... But now no matter what, you will always be with King and everyone at Homra ... You will stay in this land, this bar, which has held Mikoto's heart, also a place that held his heart... With his soul, with all his heart, with everything, he promised himself to protect King and Homra...

______________

"If you're with that man, you won't live long."

"Did you see that? ... Do you guess the future?"

"I can't see clearly, I just feel it."

Anna thought she was about to be scolded, closed her eyes, but Tatara just looked at her and smiled...

"I got it"

'Knowing that, you're still there?'

"Are you crazy?"

"Huh? What happened to you?"

"Or do you not believe me?"

"Ah, that's not it. But it's not exactly what I want."

"Thank you for the warning, but don't tell anyone?"

Tatara winked and smiled at her, he knew her prophecy could come true, but above all, he would rather live a short life with King than live somewhere else ... He feared if letting King know, that would become a burden for Mikoto and maybe King would be more worried about the issue of controlling his power... Tatara is still trying to let King understand, Mikoto's power is a good thing and is used to protect others...

______________

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Are you also the one who wants to come there?"

"Not me... I have you and Homra"

"... So I'm only interested in things on the ground."

"I'll be right back"

Tatara's smile that day, radiant and sad, the sky that day was red, candles with the 'Candle' game that Tatara grabbed the opportunity to capture the most beautiful moment of Anna's birthday, radiating the sky... Tatara just wanted to give Anna the most beautiful gift, that is the sky with red candles, red hues everywhere...

Because of the candlelight, he went to the top of the tallest building near Homra to return to that beautiful scenery to surprise her ... While filming he met a white-haired boy standing near the railing. singing ... The boy had a very naive look... Tatara was sympathetic to the boy at that time so he did not take any precautions and spoke while using the camera to shoot the boy standing on the railing...

"Hello, what's your name? I'm Totsuka Tatara"

"What did you come up here for?"

"I am the seventh king, Invisible king! Haha" His face changed, from naive to distorted deformity, bizarre smile.

"I'm waiting for someone here... Oh, a lovely night, right? Yes, it certainly is!"

Tatara did not expect that boy to be absorbed into the mind by the formless king, controlling the entire brain and body ... The boy turned, pointed the gun at Tatara...

"BOOM!!"

The gunshot rang, just at the time of 12 o'clock at night, the bullet hit the right side, near his stomach... Tatara fell down, his eyes stopped... Too sudden!

'Pain'

'Why does it hurt?'

The first time Tatara was scared, he was afraid he would die... Is it about time?

The kinglessly picked up Tatara's camera from the ground, spinning himself...

"Why... did that?"

"Hahaha ... I have no grudge against you ... In fact, I have no grudge against anyone..."

"... But you need to die!"

"After that, I will become the only one, hahaha"

Saying that, the guy took the phone, held up the candle-shaped app, he laughed and shouted...

"Seven kings and their seven powers..."

"Seven paths and seven stories."

"I will swallow them all... Hahaha"

After saying that, he jumped on the foot of the King's hot airship first - The Silver King, the giant balloon hovering over his head is now lowered...

Tatara painfully watched the balloon go away, he felt himself so useless, Tatara tried to stand up, use all his strength to get up and grab the phone on the ground ... Then fell down again, he hated feeling blood flowing out of his body, slowly flowing... to the point of being a pool of blood...

'Must call everyone.'

Tatara dialed the phone, searched for a phone number to call... He saw the screen displaying King's number, Tatara hesitated, smiled gently... Then he glanced over, finally choosing to call Kusanagi. He did not want King to see his whole body covered with blood like this, even more did not want to entangle him, he wanted him to live a life without paying attention to anything...

"H Kusa...nagi"

"Hello, Totsuka, what's wrong? Totsuka, what's wrong? Totsuka! Totsuka!"

Tatara said nothing, he just smiled, looked up at the sky, he missed that moment... The moment the sky was bright red, the moment the airship landed, the most beautiful birthday present he want to give to Anna...

"Kusanagi, in your opinion, is it true that I want him to become king?" 

The words that cut into his heart, he always wondered that, was he wrong to want him to become King? Will he be happy to become King? He know how lonely he becomes... Tatara know he always torment himself in solitude, always living in fear of his power destroying the city... Is it because he wrong? He made Mikoto lose his freedom, he made him suffer extreme loneliness when he was on the peak... Tatara always found himself useless, paid for what power, always entangled people , and nothing can be done for King...

"Totsuka, wait for me, me and Misaki will come up soon! We have to live!"

"I will wait"

Tatara used to think that when death came, he would accept it... But right now, he didn't want that to happen, he wanted to do many things for King and everyone... He wanted to organize for Anna is the best and brightest birthday party, he wants to remind Misaki to cook to be careful not to put pepper into King's curry, he wants to return the money the medicine is owed to Kusanagi...

If you're dead, who will control the king's fire?

Tatara thinks of Anna, thinks of everyone... Ah... King have Anna, and everyone, including the Blue King will help me to control ... He can be assured...

Tatara looked up at the sky, he recalled the way he used to go, the path that led him to King ... The image of the three of them in the past, the moment Tatara met King for the first time, then when Mikoto passed the fire to him and Kusanagi, both Homra's boys and the only girl - Anna... like a slow-motion video... He smiled happily, everything was like a dream...

9 years enough for a beautiful dream...

9 years is the best time of Tatara in Homra...

9 years, he finally have a proper family...

9 years, Tatara finally understands how love and giving love is like...

"Kusanagi, tell Anna I'm sorry... I couldn't show her... the best birthday present... Cough cough"

"Totsuka !!!"

"I was... very happy."

'Thanks everyone! I was very happy'

His life seemed to have no regrets anymore... But in his mind, he thought of someone...

'King, I'm Tatara'.

'King!'

'King'

'You will be king and i will be king's servant!'

"King..."

Tatara choked out his words, his tears welling up... Though he had never cried, not once...

"... Kusanagi, do you think King will get angry?"

Tatara's words trembled, he smiled...

'Ah ... King will definitely scold me! And also hit the head several times... '

Why is it so clear, so happy to say that King is in pain and regret? Tatara thought of the way to take him to King... Then the last image appeared, the image of the man he always engraved in his mind, in his heart for 9 years...

Mikoto when he was young, he was smiling at him...

The softest smile... The most beautiful smile... The smile that made him most attached...

The image that was ingrained in his mind...

He want to meet King...

'For me, King is the only special existence, more than anything'

Is what I want to hold on to, which I want to touch, is what I love the most ...

My interest in King is forever...

That statement was himself asserting, his interest in King was forever...

Tatara shed tears, he smiled, slowly raised his hand towards the sky...

"Compared to the situation now, the night sky is still beautiful today!"

From his hand, the red fluttering wings finally flew towards the hot airship, the wings of longing, the last of the flying butterfly wings... flying towards the horizon...

________________

"Noooo! Tatara!" Misaki sobbed, hugging Tatara's body tightly...

"It's okay, everything will be fine!"

"Sorry"

The last words he spoke to Kusanagi and Misaki, Tatara felt sorry for letting the two witness his death...

Tatara's biggest regret is probably still... the ones appearing in front of him are Kusanagi and Misaki, not King...

____________________

'If only I could be with you forever'

'When I die, burn me, so that there will be no more blood, no bones, burn until only ashes ...

And then let the ashes blend into the wind, so I can follow you wherever you go ...

Don't keep useless things like corpses ... '

_____________________

'I want to see that smile again, a smile like many people ... The first smile He smiled at me ... Let me know that from the bottom of his heart He is hiding his feelings...

You don't need to worry about anything, You just need to step forward...

Don't let me get in the way, keep going...

Let me feel his warmth...

Throughout the world, no place could be warm to be with Him...

Were you wrong to keep Him by your side?

The fire that I want to hold tightly in my hand...

Let me blend into His fire...

Burn me to ashes and let the wind blow me to follow every step of Him...

Now... I will live forever with Him...'

_______________

On December 7, at 12:07, Totsuka Tatara was permanently gone ... At the age of 22, he left at a very young age ... His departure made Homra members extremely grief and made the Red Emperor angry ...

The battle between the Kings officially broke out ...

* * * * * * * * * * * *  
• 7 •


	8. / Suoh Mikoto's perspective /

Mikoto was a king, but he had no interest in anything in the world, nor did he care. As a child, he witnessed the whole city burned down by fire, Mikoto was only 10 years old, while playing soccer with friends, had witnessed the death of the whole city... especially he was not injured, did not run away, but faced with it... All in front of him were ruined, the whole city was destroyed, people competed to flee, only Mikoto stood alone face with fire...

From that moment on, Mikoto knew, I would be the one chosen to become the next king, the Red King... He became heartless, he lost everything, he lacked too much love, became cold-hearted, indifferent person... Mikoto didn't care about anything around her since the commotion... That inscribed in him, the fire... I wanted it...

And then he met Kusanagi and Tatara, one of the upperclassmen, and the other a lowerclassman... The fateful encounter that changed Mikoto's life, the two people appearing in his life like an arrangement...

Kusanagi became his best friend, Mikoto's right-hand man, always supporting him in every aspect... And Tatara was a junior, he always clung to Mikoto with familiar words...

"King"

Mikoto was very annoyed at first with Tatara, calling him a devil, always following him, he appeared every time, everywhere he went and went, like an obnoxious stalker... Mikoto was always ignore Tatara, but he's still very persistent...

"King"

"Ah... King"

"Hello King, I'm Totsuka Tatara"

Once, Mikoto asked Tatara...

"Is pretending to be the King's retainer right now?"

"Like I said before... What do you want?"

"I was just thinking about becoming King's retainer"

Mikoto silently looked at Tatara, his eyes when he said that sentence so honestly, he didn't say anything, turned around and walked away, Tatara ran after him...

Some time later, he got used to Tatara's presence, the boy who always spoke and talked about all kinds of stories in the sky and under the sea, Mikoto did not understand anything, just drinking strawberry milk and butter... Suddenly one day Tatara didn't follow him, Mikoto felt strange, something was missing... That day, Kusanagi sat and talked to Mikoto...

"I heard that you're being stalked by some kid?"

"Hmm... That bastard..."

"How miserable! Admittedly it perseveres..."

Suddenly the phone rang, Kusanagi picked it up ...

"Hello... What? Aah... Then I know..."

Mikoto found it strange, turned to ask...

"Is there something wrong?"

"Um... Actually... I don't know what to say, the kid who followed you, he was beaten up in the middle of the road, now in the hospital."

Mikoto's face darkened... "Tsk...", he was clearly annoyed...

At the hospital, Tatara had to wear a bandage on her head with one arm and was reading a bad book, when the hospital door opened, Mikoto and Kusanagi entered...

"Ah, King, why are you here today?"

"Who hit you?" Mikoto's face was dark, terrifying.

Tatara was silent, he looked to Kusanagi's side to avoid the question...

"Ah, are you King's friend?"

"Hzz... I'm telling you honestly you shouldn't stick to this guy, people say next to strong guys who are usually protected but actually this guy is the opposite!"

"If you're with this guy, you'll get hurt not only once!"

Kusanagi sighed, pointing and pointing at Mikoto, thinking that Tatara hoped to give up... But Tatara just smiled gently...

"It's okay, then everything will be fine! I won't be alright"

Mikoto looked at Tatara, her eyebrows furrowed, her voice wrinkled, exasperated.

"Who did hit you?"

Tatara knew he couldn't help it, he watched King smile...

"Can I do something for you before that?"

"Say"

"Could you please..."

"... scratch your foot, you're itchy!"

Kusanagi was surprised, who dared to tell the person he considered King like that... Strange that Mikoto did it, he reached out and rubbed Tatara's feet...

"Mikoto... You..." Kusanagi still wasn't dumbfounded.

"Wow, I really like it! Thanks King!"

Suddenly, Mikoto turned around, her hand into a fist, and slammed down Tatara's head...

"Ahhh, it hurts!"

Mikoto beat and turned to walk outside, his eyes clearly showing annoyance, the atmosphere around Mikoto was so hot that he wanted to burn everything... That guy was always like that, never would say anything, always hid inside, cheat others ...

After that, Mikoto found the people who beat Tatara, and then beat them brutally, causing them to die... And so Tatara was 'admitted'...

Over the long time together, the three gradually became close. Mikoto and Kusanagi once attended Tatara's adoptive father's funeral, when listening to Tatara's story about his adoptive father, Mikoto was silent... He didn't really want the king, but a thought flashed through his mind...

Why does the kid want he to be king? Mikoto always wondered, those sincere, yearning eyes... wanting him to be king so much that he nearly died several times, then showing interest... Mikoto understood his amusement of this kid, but I didn't expect it to be so persistent, like the kid who paid attention to him, he was the first and the only one...

Mikoto was completely surprised by his perseverance... He didn't have any goal or progressive intention, after all... But not to mention when he was young, he felt that the stone would choose me, you have been chosen...

Listening to Totsuka's story, he understood his feelings, his life was too thirsty for one thing, and Mikoto was the one who would give him that ... Because of his 'King', seeing the absolute sincerity in his eyes so Mikoto also wanted to become something ...

Becoming a king is not bad, anyway, he doesn't have any purpose or progressive direction... Hearing Tatara's story, he understands his feelings, his life is too boring, he needs a the one holding you back, and Mikoto is the one...

Not to mention when he was young, he felt it, that stone would choose him, he was chosen... But because of a 'King' he saw the truth in the demon's eyes, Mikoto wanted to become something ...

King...

And then Mikoto chose the right king as Tatara wanted, he himself sometimes wondered why he was king... And Tatara was always willing to answer Mikoto but he never stopped wondering... Mikoto is very lazy, lazy to stand up, even lazy to talk about everything... He let Tatara do everything, and Kusanagi is responsible for raising them all...

Mikoto lived very disorganized and very lazy, even cut hair and did not know how to cut... It was until his hair grew past his eyes that he let Tatara cut his hair. Tatara, in an excited day, cut him his head like a lion's mane, causing Kusanagi to exclaim beautifully ...

"This hair suits you very well"

Up until now, Mikoto didn't have the habit of giving gifts to others, but he gave Tatara a silver earring that made him very interested, and then immediately put it on ... He towards Tatara though outwardly paying attention to but actually paying attention to him... Like the times he talked about things he was interested in, or talked to the new members to Homra, Mikoto just pretended but actually listened to the conversation his problem...

Mikoto especially cared about Anna, he felt that she was like him, lonely, cold ... Other than that, he was only one point ... that his body was very cold. He had gone to save her when Anna was almost forced to become the Blue King, and he knew the future girl would become King... Mikoto knew her connection with Anna, so always let her close to her to protect and wrap...

Occasionally he would ask Anna about the things Tatara did behind him that he didn't know, Anna very honestly answered, like Mikoto's secret intelligence. And when she opens, I'll give her a box of ointment or strawberry milk... But I can still feel, Anna is hiding something about Tatara...

"Anna"

His voice was deep when he called her name, besides Tatara, Anna is also the only one he can actively touch... There was once because Tatara and Anna wanted to play the Ferris wheel that Mikoto had carried Tatara over her left shoulder. and hugging Anna with his left hand gently, then jumping onto the roof of the swing wheel made both of them surprised... Mikoto was actually a very strong person, since having carried the fire, his strength had increased...

Then every time something happened, or a fight occurred, Mikoto simply spoke in a low voice...

"Totsuka"

"Go"

It was Tatara who understood that Anna must part with the team and go to safety...

"Got it, got it"

Tatara knew that he knew me, he was useless here so he had to stay away... But Mikoto sometimes hit Tatara on the head because he often ran to the front lines when they were fighting... Mikoto always saw his body. Tatara's is very strange, obviously not able to withstand his fire but has no power at all... No matter how much strength he transmits to him, there is no increase...

Tatara only knew how to make fire magic for the kids but didn't know what to do... Mikoto watched Tatara learn how to skateboard, he was just surprised...

"What a strange boy"

Mikoto always finds Totsuka so strange, he approaches everything with his enthusiasm, nothing can stop him... How can a person who looks so weak have such an abundant energy source? seemingly endless? He plunged into all the excitement in the world, he loved everyone so much, he never did anything half-hearted... Mikoto always wondered ...

There are many admirers around Mikoto, who think he is the most wonderful leader, a king with all the qualities, power, a great king... But Mikoto found it silly, He didn't do anything to get that much attention ... He just lived the way he wanted ... But when he looked at Totsuka, Mikoto could tell that his eyes were different, he was the only one who touched to his deepest, he is not afraid of anything, he uses his absolute loyalty to worship him ... And he understands who he is... No matter how many people surround him, Mikoto always felt lonely, but Totsuka came and ripped it open, he gently reached out his hand to touch the heart with Mikoto's fierce, fiery flames that could explode at any moment, rubbing soothe it with his gentleness...

"Yes, it is very special. It has no ability to live among a herd of animals"

Hearing Kusanagi's words, Mikoto turned to look at him in puzzlement...

"Don't you think the boy is very much like a pureblood?"

In it Mikoto was a lion that needed to be homogeneous... Mikoto didn't care, he knew it... Tatara was like a chain to him, a chain to hold him, to restrain him whenever he was extremist... When the chain breaks, it is also the time when the lion escapes, and he can harm anyone near him...

* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
• 8 •


	9. Chapter 9

Mikoto always had nightmares, most of his dreams were very bad, he was always worried about his strength would hurt others... That made him sleepless for many nights, making him tired... No matter how many times Totsuka says it, I still worry about it...

Mikoto was influenced by the great ghost of Kagutsu - the previous king, who devastated the city mercilessly, he was a type of inhumane, extremely cruel... He was afraid of himself will turn into a human like him, he afraid him will destroy everything, in every dream, he dream of him...

He stood from afar, looked at him, and smiled...

Kagutsu is a demon...

But fortunately, inside he was a beast, so it was possible to tame... Mikoto had comrades holding him, they changed his life, they were his family... At the same time that the beast in you is tamed by Totsuka, he bring him to everyone, he is Mikoto's flawed individual, his perfect half-personality... Totsuka is completely different to me, but it was you who showed me how responsible it is to be a king...

Then, nearing Anna's birthday, Totsuka was very excited and assigned jobs to each member, Homra's kids' faces also brightened up...

"Come on everyone, we will prepare Anna's birthday together, this time it must surprise her"

Mikoto was ostensibly indifferent, in fact, he had intended to buy her a teddy bear, but was snatched away by Munakata - the Blue King... For Mikoto, she was very important, he had calculations for Anna about the throne to inherit in the future... But in the eyes of her child is very young, to give Anna a great power is very dangerous...

On the eve of his birthday, when it was starting to get colder, Mikoto and Totsuka talked on the rooftop of the tallest building, Totsuka showed him the giant candles and airship he picked up, intending to made a giant surprise for Anna...

"There is an application called" Candles "that make the PDA glow red... They say the light can be seen from a good distance."

"When I shoot nightscapes like this, I sometimes meet people who use the" candle "app to shine..."

"I like to hear their stories... I guess!"

"People like us, living in a finite circle..."

"... listening to different stories will give us a different world view"

"Do you like it?" Mikoto asked.

"Saying that I enjoy it would be disrespectful, but many people who leave look relieved just by talking to me..."

"There is a legend that if you light those candles when you're in trouble, that airship will lower and pick you up from the ground... And then there are some people, those quite wild people. They want to smash everything or they want this world to end... "

...

Mikoto did not understand what Totsuka was telling, looking at how to describe his actions, he only found him very happy to talk about the hot airship... Mikoto saw sparkling eyes filled with excitement animal in the eyes of Totsuka...

"Are you also one of those people?"

Mikoto saw Totsuka's eyes stop, he turned out to have a gentle smile, looking painful... It seemed that he wanted to go up there, but also wanted to stay...

"Not me..."

"I have you and everyone at Homra"

"I'm only interested in things on the ground."

Mikoto heard Totsuka's answer, his eyes were warm and gentle, with an unusual affection, the corners of his mouth unintentionally smiled, and the flames flickering in Mikoto's eyes, burning little by little. In the chill of the evening, Mikoto's eyes were like flames, glowing... He knew Totsuka was interested in airship, but he believed Totsuka would not leave, nor would he leave him and Homra, he believe in that...

If Totsuka's answer was 'yes', Mikoto would be willing to let him leave Homra but he answered 'no', it was Mikoto's confidence, he trusted Totsuka so much that there was no doubt, without any vigilance...

His gaze suddenly deepened, his eyebrows furrowed slightly ... He imagined one day he would destroy the whole city with his own power, and then he thought of everyone, who gave Mikoto strength, always with you...

'Finding a freedom that doesn't exist is probably like a child grumbling about something they can't have'

Mikoto thought Totsuka had really made his own decision, he would stay here, the place that restrained him... Freedom was originally something everyone wanted, but for free people for too long, they Always yearning for a place to return, they yearn for the so-called family... The legend of kings, slabs, or power ... There's nothing more important than whether you have to live in the right way. Mikoto understood what he needed himself, ever since he decided to become a king, he knew he could not escape the grip of that throne ... As well as living with that fire to death...

As long as Totsuka is with Mikoto, he can rest assured being with everyone that day...

"You're interested in everything. That's why you're satisfied with everything here, right?"

"Right"

"There are so many interesting things in this world, some things you have never even noticed."

"And I'll bring all those things to you."

"No thanks"

"Well... Don't say that..."

Totsuka smiled brightly, Mikoto didn't want to know anything, he wasn't interested in such things, he didn't want to be interested in things like Totsuka, simply because it was too troublesome...

___________________

"King"

"I'll be right back"

And Mikoto believed that, no matter how uneasy his feelings were... Mikoto had been waiting for Totsuka that night, Totsuka said he wanted to go to show Anna how beautiful the red sky was... And Mikoto waited he turned around, unexpectedly... What he heard was bad news...

"Hello, Mikoto! I have bad news ... Calm down and listen to me... Totsuka is dead!"

"Where are you? I'll come..."

"No way, you have to stay still, Mikoto! We will bring Totsuka to you"

"Don't move".

Mikoto felt like the fire in his heart was burning to escape, he was suffering... Although his face did not show emotions, but he could feel the pain from his heart affecting the flames inside him...

Mikoto was too confident to think that Totsuka would be with her, never leave her side... Anna ran in, she sobbed, seeing Mikoto about to succumb to anger, she ran out to hug him...

"Mikoto"

Mikoto closed her eyes, he endured this pain, he calmed down, gradually calmed down, he could not let the flame hurt her... But inside him, the fire was still screaming bitterly, It can flare at any time...

That night, Totsuka's corpse was sent to his room, blood was still covered with wounds... Mikoto sat next to Totsuka's corpse, he took his earring, took it and placed it in Totsuka's wound... When the blood-stained earring, Mikoto put it on his ear... He did so to better feel Totsuka's warmth from the earring... The earring he once gave him, now back to its owner, just now that it was covered in his blood... Mikoto stroked Totsuka's ear, his eyes showed pain, he just silently looked at him... 

'So he's really dead!'

Now he won't bother him anymore, will also be more serene, no one will smile at him and say 'everything will be okay'...

No one looked at him with such sincere eyes...  
  
No one is clinging to him every day, complaining about everything...

It's good to die...

Mikoto smoked again, smoke spread all over the room, his face extremely heavy...

The kid who followed me...

Homra's weakest boy, no matter how much fire he spread...

Who wants he to become king...

He once said I wouldn't leave you and Homra...

The one who always said his power was to protect, not destroy... Yet now, he couldn't protect anyone...

'Totsuka Tatara'

Mikoto thought, he remembered his name...

Now, who will restrain his power?

Who will wake him up in the morning?

Who uses mischievous jokes to tease people?

Who brought the laughter to Homra?

Who takes care of the kids and Anna?

And who will know Mikoto best?

'No blood. No bone. No ash '

The catchphrase resounded in his mind...

Tonight was an incredibly beautiful sky, as if mocking them...

Mikoto thought she could see Totsuka's butterfly wings flying...

____________________

After Mikoto finished burning Totsuka himself, he walked towards the sea, sat down on a nearby cliff, the smell of cigarette smoke spreading everywhere... the sound of the cracking of the sword is also clear...

"It's okay, then everything will be fine."

Mikoto bitterly recalled that familiar phrase. Nothing is okay anymore.

If Totsuka was alive, he would have prevented the stories he was quietly calculating. But of course it's impossible because that person is no longer here.

....

Following the direction of the invisible sword floating above his head, Mikoto smirked at it...

"From now on, be good and stay still."

"Just a little more, but not now."

_By Gora_

___________________

"Totssuka probably lived his life without regrets."

"So I'm going to do the same"

When Mikoto said these words to Kusanagi, he predicted his own death, he understood himself, his words were like contentment, acceptance ... Accepting the death of Totsuka, work claiming that you both lived up to the meaning of being 'alive'...

_______________________

• 9 •


	10. Chapter 10

It was snowing in the sky, the days of winter were extremely cold... Homra was very busy, all focused on finding the enemy who killed Totsuka, and Mikoto locked himself in the Scepter 4 prison of the Emperor...

"I'll get straight to the point, Suoh"

"Your Weismann's intensity has reached its limit, if the Damocles sword falls, Kagutsu disaster will recur."

"If you continue to draw energy from Dresden's peak... I'll kill you"

"I don't get what you said"

"That is, give up your position as king."

The king had told him those words, Mikoto knew that he only wanted to be good for me, so he told me to give up the throne ... But how did Mikoto give up so easily? Totsuka still hasn't avenge .. It's not time yet...

"Your hobby of making jokes improves quickly, Munakata?" Mikoto smirked.

"In that case, I can only confine you here forever."

"Brainstorm, the only reason I'm here... is you."

"Let the emperor like you monitor me 24/24 in this room. If I lose control, you can control me..."

Mikoto used this method to avoid harming people, he didn't want to repeat history like the previous emperor... Mikoto had always had nightmares about his destruction, long ago only when Totsuka nearby, he can be assured of being with everyone... Totsuka is still with him every day he can still live with everyone...

But now Totsuka is dead, who restrains your powers? Meanwhile his anger was still unresponsive, and if he could not take revenge but he died... as expected... Mikoto had guessed that he would die without Totsuka... Previously he didn't think it was serious. So much, but the fire hurt him, it was against Mikoto, it burned as if to devour him...

It's true that if he gave up his position as a king, he would be able to live better, he might not have to torment himself in the fire... But he did not choose that path, he himself had to take revenge on his own. For Totsuka, Mikoto will have peace of mind... If he lose his power, who will take revenge for Totsuka? He must kill the Colorless King, even if that guy are the seventh king, even if he kill the king, he must die, even if your power destroys everything...

But Mikoto knew, there would be someone who restrained his strength, the Emperor was that person... And there would also be an heir of his power, Anna... Mikoto wanted Anna to be different from him, much less letting her similar to the previous king... Mikoto, Totsuka and everyone give her love, caring for her, for her to understand the meaning of the family and later when inheriting, she will be able to harmonize to have that power... Mikoto want Anna would not have to suffer as hardly as him, but use that power to protect everyone around her, something that Mikoto could not do...

Prison around the dark, only a single barn door on the high wall, the days of living in the prison, Mikoto thought a lot about the old memories, about Totsuka, about everyone, about Homra... In dreams of him, Mikoto saw around him as the ruins of the city... Then he found himself standing on the rooftop of the building that day, the echoing voice of Totsuka, the eerie laughter of the Infinite King, the sound of gunfire, Totsuka's pain when injured, he can feel all...

Mikoto froze at the sight of Totsuka's wounds on his body, the blood kept flowing, flowing into a puddle... Mikoto like himself in Totsuka's place, he was so angry that he was on fire, he could not control it the fire... He wanted to burn it all, and then the image before his eyes was rubble again, the city was destroyed by his own hands with his own anger, with his brutal flames...

Mikoto looked at his hand, little by little decomposed, scorched, the burn spreading from his hand to his wrist... He grimaced, tired, painful, he thought of death, he wanted to die right away instantly!

'Mikoto, don't go!'

Anna's call, the little girl's voice like a baby bird, like awakening him, calling him back, saying that he still had a duty to do... The small call of him trying to hold him back...

Mikoto woke up, his sweat poured out, Mikoto sat up, rubbed his head, he was trying to calm down...

'Your power is not to destroy, but to protect, King'

The voice that Totsuka once told him, the clear sound filled with tenderness... Mikoto looked at his hand, protecting it? Is it true that he will protect everything? Mikoto felt lighter himself... There was Anna, Kusanagi and the kids in Homra, he couldn't die right now...

"Don't you think one day he'll be king?"

And then Mikoto became king, he wasn't a king who liked to lead or organize into a community, if not for Totsuka, he wouldn't continue as a 'leader' or 'a person head' which is simply 'Suoh Mikoto'...

"Did you really do that, Mikoto? What about Anna? Are you going to leave her? She's only 12 years old... And Kusanagi and Misaki..."

Hearing Fushimi's words, Mikoto just remained silent, eyes still closed as if asleep, later spoke coldly...

"I just do what I want to do"

Mikoto will do it and make sure to do it himself, he always decides on everything related to Totsuka, because it will also affect him... Totsuka is like a different form of Mikoto, between they are mutual understanding, just by looking at each other silently they understand what the other person wants... That's why Totsuka Tatara is special...

And Anna is still young, she has a bright future ahead, she's like you... She is stronger than she looks but relies on Mikoto... Certainly Anna will become strong on her own strong without you... It's just the beginning!

11 days of tormenting himself, 11 days of suppressing strength in suffering, 11 days... was the limit of Mikoto when Tatara died, the King could not stop the peak of Mikoto's power... to be formless, you know his hiding place...

'Found you'

He thought that Mikoto had become weak and was about to invade his mind, but on the contrary, the fire of Mikoto's will was so strong that even without moving his arms and legs, he also inflicted severe damage to the formless King from afar... Mikoto only needed to know his location... He immediately broke the chain... The chain is broken, his power is like a lion hungry for prey... It explodes and burns a corner of Scepter 4 captivity, all of the King's subordinates are injured by the burning flame...

Mikoto saw his teammates from afar waiting, he smirked and walked over... Anna ran out to hold his hand, Mikoto looked at Anna, patted her head...

"Burn them all"

Mikoto spoke in a low voice to his comrades, still in a careless voice, he moved forward, the flames around him were red... As if symbolizing Homra, his flames seemed to empower Homra...

"Are you cold, Anna?"

"Um... But your fire is very warm"

Anna smiled lying down next to Mikoto, in the snowy night, Mikoto looked up at the sky, he knew it was time, he didn't want to leave Anna, both Kusanagi and the boys... If he left Anna, she would have to take the fire from him...

'Then she will have to restrain herself, Anna has Kusanagi and the others by her side, and everything will be okay, Totsuka?'

Right the next morning, the battle of the King broke out, Mikoto sought formless King at school, the school yard was chaotic... The war happened, snow was still falling heavily, Mikoto's fire officially started stronger than anything, he freed the monster from his body... The monster he always kept in his heart...

"Can't change your mind, Suoh?" Munakata held him to the snow, his eyes were patient, trying to force himself to ask.

"Yes, I have decided." Mikoto left the Emperor to do whatever he wanted, just replying back.

He have to get revenge at all costs, that is his decision... Even if there was a war between the Kings, even if it was to die, and it was his own solution, taking his own revenge even guessed he was going to die... because he himself didn't want to live anymore...

He tired...

He's tired of living in pain...

Live a life of painful days, fearing the flames will flare up anytime... It's not worth living!

His chain, Totsuka Tatara is dead, the one who used the chain to hold him back, then left him ... When the chain broke, nothing could stop that beast ... It knows, it's time for him already...

Mikoto sought formless King but did not expect him to enter the mind of a man so weak... The special thing is that in that frail body contains two kings... One is Adolf K. Weismann - the first king and the Colorless king - the seventh king... He appears just when the Blue King is stopping Mikoto...

His body was struggling to the limit, finally rushing out right in front of Mikoto's eyes... He used his hand to absorb the full power of the fire piercing through the chest of the body containing the King and the King... At the same time killing the two kings... It was then that the Damocle sword on Mikoto's head cracked, cracked into pieces, fragments...

The whole sky brightened, exploding because the force was too great ... For a king like him, killing one king was dangerous, Mikoto killed two kings, the full power of the two kings exploded, causing the sword Mikoto's shattered, still floating on his head...

Mikoto stood motionless, looking up at his sword... Then he watched the King smile... The most peaceful smile ever on his unapproachable face...

"Go ahead, Munakata."

Mikoto spread both arms, smiling contentedly, he had avenged Totsuka, he lived a life that he understood what happiness is ... He has no regrets anymore ... Mikoto's left ear glowed, bloody red, the bright red... The blood-stained earrings of Totsuka glistened on his face...

He saw Munakata hesitated, he knew that Munakata, Anna, and the others had advised him to be like that ... But even if he lived, he could not 'live' in the right way, he wanted both fire and want free... He so greedy!

Mikoto still showed a satisfied smile, the Damocle sword on his head was about to fall... Just as it fell, Mukanata approached Quickly, thrust the tip of his sword through Mikoto's chest...

'Pain'

In the cold of winter, Mikoto could only feel blood flowing out of his body, spilling out, his heart punctured a hole ... But the pain seemed to fade, he felt like he heard it cries, cries of Homra members, Anna's call...

'Mikotoo'

'Mikoto - san'

'King'

Mikoto heard clearly, everyone's voice ... Of all, Anna was the most worried brother, if he died, she would have to be in so much pain, he would leave her with his flame, a burden indeed weighs on the shoulders of a 12-year-old child...

That was Mikoto's last wish...

'Sorry, Anna'.

'I can't show you the beautiful red anymore.'

Mikoto left Anna with Kusanagi - his best friend, with the mission of leading and protecting her... I trust in Kusanagi, Mikoto can safely leave...

The snowy sky suddenly turned bright red, small red Aura glowed all over the sky, this was the birthday present that Mikoto gave Tatara to Anna, he knew the time when the sky that Tatara had done for her also like now, a beautiful, glowing red...

The butterfly wings, Totsuka's butterfly wings, were flying towards him ... In his mind, the image of Tatara with a bright smile appeared, beautiful and sad...

The smile that reassures him the most...

That smile made he believe and become a king...

The smile clung to him a long way until he matured...

'King'

The voice resounded in his head, Mikoto had known for a long time, himself cannot live without Totsuka, he was very important to him and Homra ... Finally, he could smile contentedly...

"I have lived a life with no regrets..."

That's right, with no regrets...

The crimson butterfly wings always wrapped around his Damocle sword...

Tatara's butterfly wings gently supported him ...

Butterfly wings take him to his side...

Mikoto closed her eyes, fell to the snow, and the members' seals flew up into the sky, mingling with the small Aura, creating a beautiful scenery ...

The sky today is also beautiful... A brilliant red...

Misaki cried out loudly in tears...

"No blood. No bone. No ash !!!"

"No blood. No bone. No ash !!!"

"No blood. No bone. No ash !!!"

All Homra members shouted and cried, as if saying goodbye to their leader...

_________________

Suoh Mikoto died 12 days after the death of Totsuka Tatara... He was 24 years old, the Red King and also the leader of Homra... His departure made Homra almost disintegrate because sad...

Homra officially lost two people, Mikoto and Tatara - two important pillars of Homra...

__________________

• ten •


End file.
